I'm in Your Heart Tonight
by Sixty Watermelons
Summary: Rufus/Lily songfic to "Gone So Young" by Amber Pacific. Based on episode 1.17 "Woman on the Verge." R


**A/N: So, this is another Gossip Girl songfic. No, it's not to a PAtD song this time. It's to **_**Gone So Young **_**by Amber Pacific (which is, by the way, an awesome song). Just so you know, it switches back and forth from Rufus' POV to Lily's. It starts with song lyrics, Rufus POV, lyrics, Lily POV, lyrics, Rufus, lyrics, Lily…etc. R&R**

* * *

_I never dreamt it'd be this way  
I've lost any chance for me to say  
To say that I miss you, say that I love you  
Will someone please tell me I'm okay  
_

People were gathering in front of the stage while I sat behind it, tuning a guitar. It felt so good to be back on stage after so many years. It had felt…weird, to say the least, being away from Lincoln Hawk for so long. Remembering the old days usually brought a burst of adrenaline. Like I could do anything back then, and I can do even more now. But tonight, all I felt was a wave of nostalgia.

_  
I wasn't prepared for what's to come  
A life made of memories gone so young  
And now I'm regretting all I've done  
But in your heart know that I'm with you all along_

Serena and I walked in and she immediately went off to find Blair. I looked around the room. There were a lot of people here to watch Lincoln Hawk. Not nearly as many as back when it wasn't a "forgotten" band, just a band, but a sizable amount nonetheless. And it smelled better here than it had at concerts twenty years ago.

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight_

Lisa finished singing, and I walked on stage with the rest of the guys. I heard clapping and cheers and felt that burst of adrenaline. Just like the old days, but with new music. I started playing the first few chords, and the nostalgia came back. Not for the old days, but for Lily.

_  
I never thought that this could go  
And take me away from all I know  
And leave me to think I'm on my own  
But your love will take me, you were the one_

Is this a new song? I've never heard it before. And I've been at almost every Lincoln Hawk concert they've played. I crossed my arms and smirked a little. Rufus wasn't doing too badly, considering most of the songs he used to write were about me. Maybe he's stopped, because this sounded nothing like the old Lincoln Hawk.

I tried listening to the lyrics. So maybe his skills as a lyricist hadn't changed so much.

_Who sat through nights  
You held me tight  
And made sure I'm okay  
And I thank you for the love you gave to me_

Lily is out there. I can see her, smirking at me. She knows—or at least she's figured out—nearly every song I've written was about her. And now she's here to watch me continue that streak. I wonder if it's a winning or losing streak to her?

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight  
_Tonight

Well, time's only been good to Rufus. This was better than some of their older stuff. It was sweet, too. I looked up at Rufus, and he met my eyes. I blushed a little, and looked away. He didn't need to know I was watching. I glanced at my watch. I had to go, too. I walked out the door as the song ended.

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright_

Lisa came back onstage, but I had dropped the guitar and I'd already run out the door. I wasn't letting Lily get away again. If she hadn't realized it yet, she must have after listening to that song. I caught her outside, standing on the sidewalk.

_  
Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright_

I tried to step around him. "Get out of my way, Rufus."

"No." He stepped into my path again.

_  
And if I should fall, I know you're waiting  
And if I should call, I know you're there  
If ever you cry just know  
I'm in your heart tonight_

"Get out of my way." She tried to get around me again.

"No." I blocked her and looked her in the eye. I wasn't going to let her leave.

She paused for a minute, and then she kissed me.

_  
I'm in your heart tonight_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Whaddya think? It's not the best, and a little confusing, but I like it. R&R


End file.
